


Breakdown

by DoubleRaineBow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Crimson Flower, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Let Felix Grieve, Mental Breakdown, Not Beta Read, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, verdant wind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRaineBow/pseuds/DoubleRaineBow
Summary: Felix breaks down.Note:Might be triggering
Kudos: 17





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> In which I project my quarterly breakdowns on to Felix because I find myself relating to him really easily.
> 
> Also, this fic is connected to my Felix x OC fanfiction _Duel of Promises_ , but this can be read as a stand-alone fic.
> 
> For those curious, this fic can either take place after _Alternate Inbetween: Worst Ending (Crimson Flower)_ , or between Chapter 22 (VW) and _Alternate After: Reunion (Verdant Wind)_.

Short, disconnected gasps leave Felix's mouth as he curls up into himself and covers his eyes with the palms of his hands.

His heart clenches terribly and he can feel himself getting light-headed from how fast he was hyperventilating.

"Why am I like this," he thinks to himself. "Why was I made like this." Felix retracts his thoughts. "No, it's my fault I'm like this. If only I could've been better." A debilitating gasp has him struggling for breath before he continues deprecating himself. "Why can't I just change to be better? Why is it so hard to?"

Felix curls into himself more, his teeth clenching in frustration and anger towards himself.

More negative thoughts cycle through his mind. He vaguely wonders if anyone would care if they saw him like this, but he eventually decides that no one would care.

He's never given anyone a good reason to care about him. That's how he prefers it anyway.

 _Liar_.

He quickly switches his train of thought before he decides to wander down that thought path.

Felix stays in his tense, fetal position for a while longer. A bitter laugh leaves him as he thinks how humiliating he must look. A grown swordsman having a mental and emotional breakdown for seemingly no good reason.

Why should he be breaking down? He's had it all, a father who cared for him, a house to live in, friends, a good education. He's skilled at what he does. He's never gone without food, water, or clothes. He could afford everything he wanted and he could've even inherited everything his father wanted to give him.

Felix feels himself calm down, though he doesn't feel any better.

Emptiness fills him, and he doesn't know which is better. Feeling absolutely nothing or feeling something intensely.

Felix ignores the question for now and decides to get up. There was no way he could sleep after that.

Maybe he'll just fill the void with battle.


End file.
